Summer Storm
by Almost Midnight
Summary: They killed my sensei. They killed my lover. They killed my summer storm.     Akatsuki member/OC ?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kakuzu on the other hand...

AN- Hihi! I really tried my hardest on this one! I hope it turns out well. It is about my number one favorite character in Naruto.

~The Summer Storm~

The summer storms are the only thing that keep me sane.

I always listen to the steady pounding of the warm water as it hits the panels of my window. I watch as another flash of lightning waltzes across the sky.

My mind is almost at peace during these days. Almost perfect. All I've ever known. Almost.

The sound of thunder throws me into a reeling memory of the past.

-FLASHBACK 1-

**I had been unpacking my stuff, even though I had been here for a fair amount of time, when the first clap of thunder boomed. I froze at the sound. My hands stopped folding the lavender tank and started to shake. **

**I looked out the window surprised to see that the bright August day had melted into a dark, stormy day, belonging in January rather than now. **

**Another burst of noise shook the base. **

**I looked around my room. It was a perfect square I realized. On the wall across from me,I saw my light purple cabinet with all my civilian clothes inside of it. On the right of the cabinet is a mirror. On the next wall is the door to the rest of the base and a few pictures of my Mom. I dont have any of my Dad or brother because I have never met them. The wall behind me has a small desk and a laundry basket. The wall to my left has my bed running horizontally against it. I loved this room but while this storm is going on it might very well be a slaughter house. **

**I walked over to the mirror. I saw my usual self, purple eyes, shoulder length mousy brown hair, and full lips. I hated looking in the mirror everyday, though, knowing some guy out there shares the same face as me. Yes, my twin is out there, living life knowing that some girl shares his face as well.**

**As a threatening group of lightning passes through the night sky, I realize something.**

**"I have to get out of here."**

-FLASHBACK 1 END-

I blink a few times as I realize that someone is poking me.

I turn my head towards the source.

"Saki-chan!"

I look up at the masked nin.

I smile weakly.

"Hello Tobi-san."

He stops poking me. Thank god.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a softer voice.

"I'm fine" I lie.

Alas, he could tell.

"Its not nice to lie to other members, Murasaki."

"Sometimes, people have to so they stay sane, Tobi."

He carefully searches my features, I think, before leaving the room. The base is much too quiet for my liking. It was never this quiet, before.

-FLASHBACK 2-

**I dashed out of my room like I had seen a ghost. **

**The base was loud and alive like it always is. I could distinctly hear an argument between two members, and the drunken birthday wishes being exchanged. I wanted so to take part in the noise but at this moment I had other priorities. **

**I stopped to catch my breath. **

**Looking around I realized something. I ended up on the West wing of the base. I lived in the East wing. The entrance and living room was to the North and Leader's personal space was to the South. I had gone the wrong way. **

**Another shake of the building paralyzed me. I slid down the wall in fear. **

**I closed my eyes and spoke the lyrics to some lullaby from my past. I then sensed something coming towards me. **

**Oh no. I was dead for sure. **

**But when the thing stopped I realized it was a member. **

**I opened my eyes. **

**Oh my.**

-FLASHBACK 2 END-

As the storm reached its full potential, I sense a new presence in the room with me.

Almost immediately, I recognize the chakra signature of my dear friend.

"Kisame, would you like to join me?"

The tall, blue man walks forward and sits next to me.

I instinctively move closer.

He starts stroking my hair.

I can tell he wants to talk.

And so he does.

"Murasaki..." he starts.

I hum a response.

He sighs.

"Dont be so stubborn. I just want you to be yourself again. Please? Sing a silly song. Play a prank on us. Beat up Tobi. Hell, beat up me if you will go back to the way you were."

"They way I was.." I whisper.

"Kisame, I don't know if you understand, I may revert to my old ways but I'll never be the same."

He looks at me, concerned. I stare back before breaking out into a big grin.

Then I start to sing, quite badly.

(Disclaimer part two- I do not own these lyrics)

_Something has changed within me._

"Oh my god, no!" Kisame yells while covering his ears. I just grin and sing louder.

_Something is not the same._

Tobi runs in again to see what all the yelling is about.

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

He also covers his ears and quickly leaves the room.

I start laughing and can't finish.

Kisame removes his hands.

"That was mean."

"So was covering your ears."

"You got me there."

I sigh contentedly as Kisame stands up.

"You're doing better," is all he says as he exits.

**'You're doing better.' **I thought.

-FLASHBACK 3-

**Oh crap.**

**He looks mad. **

**He was just standing there staring at me. **

**I gulped.**

**"Umm, how was the party?"**

**The guys had been throwing a party for his birthday. I had hung around for awhile but the testosterone was suffocating me. **

**"It was fine" he replied in a deep, monotone voice.**

**"That's good!" I replied happily. **

**He just watched me.**

**"What?"**

**"You are leaning against my door."**

**I turned around and sure enough I had collapsed against a door.**

**I quickly jumped up. **

**"Sorry!" I said.**

**"Why are you over here?"**

**I blushed and didn't respond. Seriously, I could take on several enemy ninjas but the moment I hear the thunder I reduce myself to the "Little Sister" the members have dubbed me. **

**He looked a bit impatient.**

**"Fine. Well there was his really big, loud bout of thunder and I-"**

**"Thunder?"**

**"Yes thunder. It scared me and I decided to leave the area for awhile.'**

**"Let me guess. You got scared and ran away to the party but got lost."**

**"Wow what a creepily specific and correct guess."**

**He simply grunted.**

**"So, I'll just be going now." i said as I started off in the direction he came from.**

**"Murasaki."**

**I stopped and turned around.**

**"Don't let a simple summer storm get to you. You are too strong a kunoichi to have such a weakness. It's not fair to see you huddling in fear when in battle you are fearless."**

**I mulled over his words. Then I smiled.**

**"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."**

**I glanced over at him, a slight blush on my face.**

**He seemed to be considering something.**

**"Murasaki-san, what is your element?"**

**"Earth and Water."**

**"Hmm. Same as me. I think I will have to convince Leader to let me train you."**

**Whoa. Did he just offer to train me? **

**No one just offered to train people. The trainee must show that they have potential and as far as I know, only a few members had seen me fight before. I feel special.**

**He turned around and started heading into his room but I just didn't want him to leave.**

**"Hey, wait!" I shouted.**

**He turned around.**

**I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. **

**"Thanks for everything... Sensei!"**

**He just coughed and continued into his room.**

**I was still blushing as I wandered into the party, geetting lost in a sea of black and red.**

-FLASHBACK 3 END-

It wasn't until someone wiped my tears that I even knew I was crying.

"You really shouldn't focus on the past, un."

I simply glared at the terrorist. How dare he! He still had Ellie. And Itachi had said the same thing last night as well. But Itachi had Erin. Leader has Konan. Kisame has has Zetsu in a brotherly fashion. Everyone has someone.

Except me.

-FINAL FLASHBACK-

**He kissed me, then departed with his partner to try and get the Nine-tails.**

**The rest of the day I felt queasy. Something was wrong.**

**Two days later I heard the news.**

**Both were gone. One dead and one was slowly dying.**

**I hit the floor faster than anyone could register my scream of utter loss.**

**When I awoke, I didn't speak for a week.**

**I only spoke when I saw them try to go in his room.**

**"I will kill you if you even open that door." I stated calmly**

**One look at my face said it all. **

**Neither of their doors have been opened since.**

**I haven't been the same since.**

-END FLASHBACK-

I stand up.

I have to go on a multi year observation mission in Konoha. Chances of capture are 50-50.

Chances of meeting the man behind the death of my sensei, lover, best friend and his partner?

100000-1

I guess it will be hard to ignore a teenage girl who has the exact same face as you.

I think it might be hard for me to keep calm in the presence of those nins.

They killed my hope.

They killed my sensei.

They killed my summer storm, so strong and violent, yet so wonderfully pleasant at the same time.

They killed Kakuzu.

AN- Oh wow. This took me two days and a bit of help from, Erinrocks122 and Chakragirl15. Haha Jesus thanks you two! I also get a lot of support from Supergal12000 and Tayi. Thanks guys, err well, girls!

Please leave a review! Even if its only to say, "You suck" But if you think I did good, tell me!


End file.
